


Lectures Are Lovely Aren't They?

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, French Kissing, M/M, a dead sting, a happy happy rufus, a mad rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk gay sex? Yeah....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lectures Are Lovely Aren't They?

Rufus had been in love with Sting for awhile, he never quite had the courage to tell him... The only person that knew was Yukino, and she was sworn to secrecy..  
It had been a pretty normal day at the guild, kinda slow.  
Rufus had just gotten back from a mission with Orga.  
He was a little nervous considering Orga destroyed a building in that exact town...

Dammit..

Sting came storming out of his office demanding to see Orga and Rufus immediately, Rufus glared at Orga and he just sighed.  
The two men trudged up the stairs to get a lecture from Sting, well the master, but he preferred they still refer to him as Sting.  
When they opened the door he had an angry look on his face, Orga and Rufus sat down and prepared them selves for a lecture on how they weren't supposed to destroy things...

After the lecture was finally over Sting nodded for the two to leave, but asked Rufus to stay behind.  
Said man was slightly confused-Why would Sting want me to stay longer? I wasn't the one who destroyed anything...-  
But never the less, he sat back down in his seat and waited for Sting to say something.  
Said master stood up and walked in front of his desk where Rufus was sitting, and leaned against it right in front of Rufus.  
At this proximity, Rufus could see most of his details, his abs, the way his cropped shirt was too tight.. But tight enough to show off his pecks. Everything was so well defined...  
Rufus was to lost in thought, admiring his guild masters body, to notice the Sting was in fact trying to talk to him.  
It wasn't till the dragon slayer took his hat with an annoyed look on his face.

"Rufus? Were you listening to a word I said?"

"U-Uh no, sorry master.."

"*Sigh* Don't call me master, and I guess I'll have to repeat myself."

Rufus made sure he was listening this time, back straight, shoulders high and made direct eye contact with Sting to show he dedicated all his listening power to the only man in this room besides himself.

"Now, what I was trying to tell is, I hear a rumor that's surfacing and I want you to give me the truth and nothing but the truth, got it Rufus?"

He sounded stern, probably because he had to repeat himself... But Rufus found it hot.  
Sting was back in his original place at the beginning of there talk, Rufus nodded so that he could keep going.

"I heard there was a rumor going around that you were romantically involved with someone, am I correct?"

Sting sounded annoyed, like he didn't like it. But Rufus brushed it off as his imagination, romantically involved with someone? When did that rumor surface?

"No, not at all, a rumor is all it is I swear... Why do you want to know?"

Rufus regretted those last words, 'Why do you want to know?' What was he begging for a attention?Gods he was an idiot.  
Stings face lit up at his words, Rufus always enjoyed making him smile, or even seeing him smile was a pleasure, it was contagious, he couldn't help but smile now as well.

"Good! Cause' I wanted to ask you somethin'"

"Um okay, ask away Sting."

Sting got really close to Rufus's face, his adoring smile turning into a smirk.

"Wanna make out?"

Rufus was stunned by the question and how blunt it was, he was blushing a trillion shades of red, yeah sure he'd love to make out with Sting, but what if it was a prank or something?

"I'll take your blushing face as a yes."

Sting took advantage of his surprise and kissed him, once Rufus melted into the kiss Sting stood up and broke the kiss, leading said man up with him.  
Sting pulled him over to where his chair was, Sting sat down first, motioning Rufus to straddle his lap.  
Rufus's blush grew even brighter if it was possible, but none the less he straddled the hips of his guild master.  
Sting grabbed the back of Rufus's head to bring him in for another kiss, but this one was laced with lust.  
Sting slid his tongue out licked Rufus's lower lip gently, asking for entrance.

Which was granted.

As Stings tongue entered his mouth, he could feel the slayers hands traveling his body, going lower and lower, till they reached there destination.

Rufus's butt.

Sting squeezed Rufus's ass making the latter yelp at first, but than he moaned into kiss, loving the feeling of warmth against his ass.  
Rufus wrapped his arms around Stings neck, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.  
Moments later, a little to soon for both parties taste, they had to pull away for this thing called air.  
When they pulled away both were panting and flushed, Sting smirked at Rufus-Damn he looks cute like this...-  
Said man wrapped his arms under Rufus's legs to lift him onto his desk, setting the latter down and leaning in to nuzzle and kiss his neck.  
Rufus moaned at the affection, he wrapped his arms around Stings torso, pulling the latter closer if possible.  
Once Sting deemed Rufus's neck had enough love bites, he started taking off the latter's clothes.

"St-Sting what are you doing?"

"Taking off your clothes, unless your not okay with that?"

Rufus paused to look into his blue hues..  
No, he wanted this, it just took him by surprise.

"N-No its fine Sting, just surprised me is all."

Stings sexy smirk returned and he pulled Rufus in for another kiss, still taking his clothes off.  
He finally got the shirt undone and threw it to a random corner, he started messing with his belt, trying to clumsily take it off without breaking there kiss, but alas he had to.  
Rufus laughed softly-Man hes a dork... A sexy dork..-  
Rufus's belt was undone and Sting made him lay back so he could pick up the memory mages lower back and slide them off, he then threw them to a corner, where they'd be forgotten for now.  
Sting crawled on top of Rufus and started kissing down his chest, admiring the smooth soft skin.

"Sting, you still have all your clothes on~"

Sting looked up only to meet Rufus's lust filled eyes-Damn, that look is sexy-  
Sting crawled off of Rufus and said man sat up to watch Sting take off his clothes in all his glory.  
Said man hurriedly ripped off his own clothing, wanting to hear Rufus's delicious moans and see those sexy faces he imagined oh so many times at night, once he was done he pushed Rufus back again and ripped said mans boxers, causing him to yelp in surprise but blush and try to hide himself.

"Bad Rufus, I wanna see all of you, that includes down there as well."

Rufus blushed but moved his hands away and relaxed his legs.  
Sting smiled and took off his own boxers.  
Sting reached down to touch Rufus's face, letting a thumb grace his lower lip before kissing him.  
Rufus never knew Sting could be so gentle... It was a nice feeling thou.  
Sting broke the kiss and stuck three finger out saying 'Suck' Well there went the sweet moment, but honestly, it turned Rufus on.

So he complied.

He let the fingers enter his mouth and he sucked on them, swirling his tongue around the digits, slathering them in his saliva.  
Once Sting believed them to be wet enough, he took them out started rubbing around Rufus's ass hole.  
Said man moaned and shivered in excitement, he had only dreamed of those fingers prepping him for whats ahead.  
Sting inserted one digit, pumping it in and out slowly stretching him.  
Rufus did his best to relax and let the finger in him work its magic, and oh man was it magical.  
Rufus let out a shaky moan and begged him for more.

So he did as asked.

He inserted another digit into Rufus's ass, he was practically swallowing them whole.  
He was moaning louder now, occasionally twitching.  
Sting added in a third and last digit, Rufus moaned out his name a little louder this time.

"Rufus I think you need to a be a little quieter.. There are still people down stairs~"

Rufus blushed immensely, forgetting that they were still in the guild hall, he clamped a hand over his mouth to help stifle the lewd noises leaving his mouth.  
Sting pulled out his fingers, spitting on his hand and rubbing it onto his cock, trying to cause as little pain as possible to Rufus.  
He took Rufus's hand away from his mouth and looked into his eyes before capturing his lips into a gentle kiss.  
Whilst still locked in the kiss Sting slid his cock in as gentle as he could, he felt Rufus tense but he soon relaxed and Sting was able to slide all the way inside of him.

Sting broke the kiss so both of them could breath, he looked down into those brown eyes, clouded with lust.  
He kissed Rufus's neck and massaged his hips gently, waiting for the pain to subside for the man beneath him.  
Rufus nodded, signaling Sting could move now.  
Said man started out with shallow gentle thrust, he still had some self control.. But not for long.

"St-Sting please, faster, the fastest you can go."

As soon as Rufus uttered those sinful words he snapped, and wouldn't be stopping till he got release.  
He pounded into Rufus relentlessly, making him clamp his hand over his mouth agai, as to not notify the whole guild of there current actions.  
His other hand gripping the side of Stings desk.  
Said desk was creaking and moving with each powerful thrust, Rufus's hand could barely muffle the screams of pure pleasure.

"Remove your hand Rufus Nnnhh Now!"

Rufus complied, confused but complied.  
Sting dived down, close to his release now, and captured Rufus's mouth in one last lustful kiss.  
Rufus's stomach was tying itself in knots, on the verge of cumming himself, he dug his finger nails into Stings back as it was too good not too.

Both met there releases at the same time, swallowing one another's moans.  
The broke the kiss, both panting and flushed, Sting pulled out of Rufus and picked up said man, sitting in his chair again with Rufus in his lap.

"Ahh that was more amazing than any wet dream Rufus~"

Said man blushed brightly, he dreamed about these things as well?

"U-Uh thanks?"

Sting let out a hearty chuckle and kissed Rufus on the cheek, he wrapped his arms tightly around him as well, the latter doing the same, it was one of the rare moments where Rufus was happy he got a lecture...

"I love you, you dork."

Sting laughed.

"I love you too, nerd."

Rufus punched Stings arm lightly (He didn't have a lot of strength to hit him any harder)  
And Sting let out a howl of laughter -How Cute~-

*Bonus*

The whole guild was silent...  
Rogue: I'm going to kill Sting I swear...  
Yukino: W-Well I guess as long as there happy... Right?  
Orga: Ha finally.

~End~  
This is dedicated to a special person who made me want to ship this in the first place, ya know who you are bb <3


End file.
